


Dream for You (One-Shot)

by weishen_gyul



Category: BAE173, H&D (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Canon Compliant, Fanboy J-Min, I'm sorry idk how to properly tag yet, M/M, Pining, not really sure if this is fluff, slightly slice-of-life?, what is a slow burn idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen_gyul/pseuds/weishen_gyul
Summary: Never in Minwook’s wildest dreams did he find himself in this situation. Heart racing, palms sweaty, and eyes looking everywhere except at the man in front of him.“Answer me. Was Yoojun telling the truth?” Hangyul asked, words commanding unlike his usual playful self. Minwook felt like the other was towering over him even though he was clearly shorter.“Did you… really feel that way?”Minwook wished the ground could just swallow him right then and there.
Relationships: Hangyul | J-Min, Lee Hangyul | Jeon Minwook, Mingyul, Nukgyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Dream for You (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first work here on AO3 and my first NukGyul fic so please bear with me if it's not that good :)) Also, I don't know how to tag properly yet so I'll have to apologize for that *nervous laughter*
> 
> And this was not beta'd so I'm gonna apologize in advance for that too hahaha :')) Please do hmu on twt @weishen_gyul if you find any errors ^^ Would really appreciate it!

It has been hours since he finalized his contract with Pocketdol Studios to debut in their new boy group, but Minwook still finds himself shaking. This is it. It is finally happening. The happiness from inside him felt too much, his heart might explode. After years of training, he just can’t believe he’s finally debuting. But amidst the happiness and ecstatic emotions overwhelming him, a faint nervousness tugged at his heart. The 21-year-old stopped jumping in joy inside his room and covered his mouth in shocked realization as things dawned on him. He was going to debut with Hangyul. _**The Lee Hangyul.**_

Minwook first saw Hangyul when he was in The Unit. He really didn’t notice him at first, but each episode, Hangyul keeps attracting his attention.

“Wow this guy really dances well.” He thought one day when he saw Hangyul during their Stay + Chained Up performance. Since then, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Hangyul.

If he were to be completely honest, he didn’t really dream of becoming an idol before. He just really enjoyed seeing idols perform to their hearts’ content while he snacked on some stolen chips he got from his sister’s secret drawer. When he reached middle school, he lost a bet with his friends, and as a dare, he auditioned in a big company. Minwook didn’t think much about it until he got a call from the said company that he passed. That experience ignited something in Minwook. He felt a sudden rush of confidence that got him thinking that if he was able to pass such a nonchalant audition, why not try for the other big companies too, right?

To his delight, he did pass most of the auditions he participated in. Well, born with the face that screams “attractive” in Korean society, a tall body with nice proportions, and the singing and rapping skills to top it all off, it wasn’t really that much of a surprise that Minwook passed these auditions. Except, making it into the Kpop industry is more than just passing auditions. You have to actually debut, and after that, work hard to even last at least two years to even as much as be called “successful”. Most of the time, these companies will keep you in their wardrobe of trainees until the time comes when they’ll either discard you when you collect too much dust, or display you in their glass case of artists. And after training for years, not being able to take the countless debut delays and transferring from company to company, Minwook finally learned how bad he actually wanted to be an idol. Something he realized the hard way—in a dark alley, a bottle of soda in hand, and tears that warmed his cheeks during a cold winter night.

When Hangyul made it into the final line-up of X1, Minwook was having his own personal crisis. It was right about the time when another company cancelled their plans of debuting him in their group because of financial reasons. At that time, he was already in the first year of his 20s and everything seemed to be getting blurry to him each passing day. He thought about giving up on his dreams to become an idol. After all, he thought, he’s not getting younger, and it looked like hard work doesn’t pay off anyway.

He packed his bags, and left the dormitory he had been staying in for weeks. He decided that there was no use in staying there anyway since he only chose to live in that small, run-down dormitory because it was close to his last agency. While waiting for the bus to arrive, visibly irritated at how much luggage he had to carry, Minwook received a message from his friend sharing the good news. He didn’t understand why, but hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw the video of Lee Dong Wook calling Hangyul’s name. He hasn’t really been updated with Hangyul’s Produce x 101 journey because he was busy with practice, but it still made him emotional. Here he is, pathetically giving up, while his idol kept trying his best despite all the setbacks he has faced in life already. He could never dare compare himself to Hangyul, but nonetheless the latter inspired him to try again. Hangyul’s journey taught him that things will never really end for you unless you let it. That day, the 20-year-old wiped his tears, grabbed his luggage, and got on the bus with his head held high.

Determined to follow after Hangyul’s footsteps, Minwook went back to practicing hard and persistently looking for possible offers from different companies. When he had time, he re-watched all of X1’s live performances just so he could get some inspirational recharge. He also learned a couple of their dances too and performed them during one of the recitals in the academy he attends. A couple of weeks prior to January 6th, he started working for a part-time job to earn extra money in case X1 holds another concert. Despite the controversies that arose, he believed they will still carry on, and he will one day see X1’s main dancer, hopefully, if he was lucky—as a fellow idol.

It was after one tiring day of work accompanied with a lack of sleep due to a rigid early morning practice when the sad news reached Minwook. And as heartbroken as he was as a casual fan of the group, the first thing that crossed his mind was Hangyul. The Hangyul who kept trying and trying despite so many obstacles. The Hangyul who finally had his big break after so many tries. _The Hangyul who had lost something yet again._

Minwook was once again consumed by his fears. The motivation that kept him going for the past five months seemed to have disappeared in a flash.

He feared for Hangyul. He feared that after so many cruel trials, he might just really… break. Yes, he was the strongest person he ever knew but he was still just an innocent 20-year-old boy like him.

He feared for himself. Even ‘the X1’ could not survive the monstrosities that this brutal industry served daily on a silver platter, what chance does he have?

The moment Minwook saw Hangyul and Dohyon’s tired and sad faces from the other side of the screen, sending a video message to their fans about the news, he wanted to just run to where they are and give them a big tight hug. But who was he? He’s just one out of the millions of fans that scream Lee Hangyul’s name. And as much as he wanted to be there for him, the latter barely even knows him.

Still, that traumatic experience ignited a new fire inside of him. He will work hard. He will work hard so that when all of Korea knows who he is, he will tell them how much these boys and the man named Lee Hangyul helped him up when he was down even if they didn’t know it. That Hangyul wasn’t the industry’s punching bag. Because to people like Minwook, he was their guardian angel.

Hangyul beceme a huge part of his life, and Minwook never denied that, even to his old friends who seemed to have nurtured their toxic masculinity as they grew older. Despite them laughing at how “lame” it was for Minwook to be so into a male idol, he didn’t care. What matters was that Hangyul was there when he needed an inspiration, or just a good laugh after a really tiring day. Which is why today, as he takes his first step inside Pocketdol Studio as the newest addition to Hangyul and Dohyon’s new group, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. _What if he doesn’t get along with his new members? What if he’s not good enough for the team? What if… Hangyul doesn’t like him?_

His thoughts took him back to memory lane as he treaded the hallways of the new Pocketdol Studio company building. The hot and tiring days he spent alone in a rented practice room, the cold and numbing nights he spent waiting for the bus after a company cancels his planned debut, and the bittersweet afternoons he spent looking up at Hangyul’s gigantic ads just to hold on for inspiration. He believed all of the things he went through would lead him somewhere. But never in his wildest dreams did he expect he’d actually be debuting with the man that served as his inspiration. He could still remember the earth-shaking surprise he felt when he got a call from Kim Kwang Soo himself, asking if he’d like to be a part of the new boy group, but that’s a story for another day.

His first meeting with Hangyul was a bit… awkward. After Kim Kwang Soo, the CEO of their label introduced Minwook to the other eight members, the 21-year-old tried his best to look friendly and hide his growing nervousness. _Good lord, Lee Hangyul was right there!_

The first thing that Minwook noticed was that the awkward atmosphere was largely due to the fact that most of them are probably shy. There was no hostility or judging stares. The members simply looked at him with mixed curiosity and shyness. He prayed for someone, anyone to break the silence. As if on cue, his prayers were answered by Michael Lee himself. Minwook could’ve sworn his legs would’ve given up on him, but he remained calm… or at least tried to, cause his eyes were everywhere except on Hangyul’s.

“Hello there. I heard we’re the same age. Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Hangyul.” the seasoned idol smiles warmly as he extends his hand for Minwook to shake. Minwook tried his best to keep himself calm and his arm steady as he shook Hangyul’s hand.

Something is off, and Minwook wouldn’t have realized it if he didn’t notice the members looking at him in silent and subtle shock as if they were lowkey intimidated. The new member hoped he could just run out of there and scream. Goddamn, how could he forget? He had an unconscious habit of looking like he’s angry whenever he’s nervous. And the members must’ve noticed it.

“Aigoo… Don’t be nervous! You’re taller than most of us, why should you be scared?” Hangyul jokes, forehead creasing as he flashes a teasing smile. Minwook watched in awe as the members laugh at their hyung’s carefree comment, seemingly forgetting all the tension they were feeling earlier. And sure enough, not long after, the kids started crowding Minwook, asking him curious questions here and there. The way Hangyul could easily liven up the atmosphere is one thing, but what made the new member more amazed was the fact that Hangyul saw through his nervousness and didn’t judge it for indifference like most people do.

He’s probably heard it countless of times before from his friends—how seeing your idol in person is a 50:50 situation. If they were everything you imagined, you could look up to them more than ever. But sometimes, when you see that they’re not quite what you had hoped, it will crumble your world in an instant. And truth be told, Minwook probably feared the same before meeting Hangyul. But seeing him now, he was not just everything he imagined—there was actually more to him as a person than he would show in front of the camera. It didn’t make sense, but Hangyul looked more genuinely humane yet divine at the same time.

\-----------------

It didn’t take long for Minwook to get close to the members, largely due to the fact that despite each of them having very different personalities, they still meet in between and create a synergy that almost feels like home. Hangyul, Junseo, and Dohyon also helped a lot in creating an atmosphere that made the members come out of their shell. Despite being the youngest, Dohyon really took care of everyone. Not most people realize it, but Minwook knows that the young boy is more observant and caring than even those older than him. And he couldn’t be more thankful that he has the eight of them as his team members. Because the way things are now with this new family, each one of them made all those years of pain and hard work all worth it. And that’s all Minwook could really ask for.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Hangyul asks one night, closing the door behind him as he enters their room. “Why so serious, Minwook-ah?”

The younger of the two removed his jacket and placed it properly inside his cabinet, throwing Minwook curious glances to imply that his question needed an answer. _‘He probably went out with his friends’_ , Minwook thinks to himself as he wonders why Hangyul was out so late again.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about what I should use as my stage name. Manager-hyung gave me until morning to decide but I still haven’t settled on anything yet.” The oldest sighs, burying his face into his palms. He felt the bed sink, indicating Hangyul sitting beside him. “Oh, right. you don’t wanna use your real name. Well, have you asked Hyunwoo and Geon for suggestions? I think they’ve decided on theirs already.”

What the younger said made complete sense, except Minwook has a reason why he couldn’t do so. And he’s afraid that if he told Hangyul why he didn’t ask for help from either Hyunwoo or Geon, the latter would judge him and think he’s petty. Minwook was about to come up with some lame excuse like “I didn’t think about that”, but as soon as he sat up straight to look at Hangyul, his words died down. Looking at how sincere the latter’s eyes were, Minwook thought he was stupid for even thinking that Hangyul would judge him. Lee Hangyul was the last person to judge anyone. Damn, he doesn’t even judge his haters, so how could Hangyul possibly judge him?

“This is gonna sound very childish but… I felt like it’s not very hyung-like of me if I asked them for anything.” Minwook confessed, looking down in embarrassment. Hangyul looked surprised for a split second but immediately fell into a hearty fit of laughter. Not the mocking kind, but laughter that made the older of the two felt like his feelings were actually valid, but it still sounded ridiculous now that he said it out loud.

“Don’t worry, I can completely relate to that.” Hangyul said, tapping his friend’s shoulder with his right hand, while his left wiped away the tears that resulted from laughing his heart out.

“Yeah right, Hangyul. It’s clearly obvious.” The older sarcastically commented as he rolls his eyes playfully at the man before him. Hangyul slapped Minwook on the arm at his comment. The latter just laughed and smiled along despite the sting he felt on his left arm. Sometimes Hangyul is too strong to a fault. He just can’t control his strength when he gets too excited.

“Nah but seriously though, it’s okay to feel that way. After all, you’re the oldest hyung. I mean, I myself felt that way before you came. But I think over time, you’ll grow to accept that it’s okay to rely on and ask help from the kids sometimes. But you don’t have to force yourself. We still have a long way to go… I hope.”

The way Hangyul’s voice trailed in that last comment made Minwook feel nervous, but still oddly assured at the same time. Contrary to what he shows in front of other people, Hangyul isn’t that much of a go-along-with-the-flow after all. He still feared for the future. And probably quite more so now that he has to guide the group as one of the oldest, and as the most senior in the industry. But this still gave Minwook a kind of relief. Things would probably be alright with this man in the group. As long as they are still able to walk, they will aim towards their dreams. It didn’t matter what they’d probably face in the future, as long as they still have each other, it would probably be ok.

Seeing the shade of melancholy on the other’s face, Minwook tried to shift the conversation. “You know, technically we’re the same age so… Can I ask you that favor then?” he asked, tilting his head a bit so that he could see the other’s face more clearly. Hangyul chuckled and placed his hand on his chin, as if in deep thought.

“Hmm… Minwook, Minwoook… Jeon Minwook… J Minwook.. J-Min?” the younger’s eyes widened at his eureka moment and turned towards Minwook like an excited puppy. “What do you think of J-Min?”

If Minwook were to be completely honest, J-Min sounded… mediocre. He really neither liked nor hated it. But Hangyul seemed really happy with his idea that it was very hard to turn him down. Or more like, he didn’t have the heart to turn him down.

‘Ah what the heck. J-Min’s not that bad.’ Minwook thought with finality before flashing his signature sweet smile back at the excited puppy. “It sounds great, Gyul! I’ll go with that!”

\-----------------

Things started to become more hectic as they practice for their upcoming debut. With each passing day, Minwook became more excited. It was not the first time that he was up for debut as close as this, but something about this group and this opportunity assured him that this time would be different. Of course, also considering the fact that they literally had Hangyul and Dohyon in their group so there’s no way the company would not push through with the debut. All they really need to do right now is to practice hard and with caution so as not to let any unexpected injury impede their plans.

By the beginning of September, Hangyul and Dohyon became busy with preparations for their last comeback. Sometimes Minwook woke up to the sound of Hangyul showering in the middle of the night after he and Dohyon practiced late at night since they couldn’t join the group’s practice due to their busy schedule.

“Is your ankle okay? The footwork in the new choreo was a bit tricky.” The eldest asked after Hangyul finished showering and had already slipped into his PJs. It’s been months since they’ve known each other and became quite close but Minwook still can’t seem to get used to Hangyul walking around in their room shirtless.

“It’s okay. Though maybe I should take a mental note not to overdo it in the future just to be sure.” The younger said, looking at his phone instead of at Minwook. Hangyul was about to get comfy inside the comfort of his blanket when he felt something cold touch his ankle. He flinched a bit in response to the unexpected cold, but Minwook caught his feet. “I know you said it’s okay, but it doesn’t hurt to be careful right?” he said, flashing yet again another dose of his signature sweet smile.

Hangyul would be lying if he said he wasn’t touched by his same-age friend’s sweet gestures. Not just to him but to the rest of the members as well. It was not the type of ‘best bros’ friendship he had with Yohan before. With Minwook, it was different. And Hangyul couldn’t quite figure out why yet.

\-----------------

This year’s October 16th was probably the best birthday in Minwook’s life yet. A day before, he already received his first greetings from fans he met for the first time. And as soon as he woke up that morning, the younger members came rushing into his and Hangyul’s room to greet him a happy birthday and shower their eldest hyung with warm hugs. Came lunch time, his family dropped by and took him out for a meal. He hasn’t seen them in ages, so he was really happy he could spend some time with them. Their company was also pretty considerate by making his birthday their rest day so that he could spend it well with his loved ones. When he came back to the dorm by afternoon, he received a video message from their manager that a couple of fans sent him birthday cakes. He couldn’t eat it, sadly, because of company policy, but his heart still felt full seeing those cakes. It was the first gift he ever received from his fans.

Dohyon kept whining why they couldn’t eat the cake Minwook got, so to appease him, and to wrap up Minwook’s big day, they all went out for dinner near the Han river. However they didn’t expect that Dohyon was so hungry, he could eat a week’s worth of samgyupsal. Their manager kept asking the maknae to slow down, but he just adorably shook his head and puffed his cheeks before continuing with his meal. And it doesn’t help that Bit, Doha, and Muzin kept encouraging him too. Minwook felt like he had to do something too, but they all just look too adorable, he ended up sitting still, simply watching them like a doting parent.

“If only Hangyul-hyung was here. At this rate, he’s gonna have a stomachache before bed.” Junseo worried as he discreetly tried to keep the plates of meat away from the youngest. Minwook’s face fell at the realization. Hangyul. Oh... right… He knew something felt off despite how good his day was. From the moment he woke up, _Hangyul was nowhere to be seen_.

He knows by the way the members were acting quite casually, he’s pretty sure Hangyul probably just had something to do. But still, his nervous instincts feared that Hangyul must be dealing with something serious if he had to be out the whole day. Minwook could only wish he was okay.

“Something bothering you, hyung?” Yoojun asks next to Minwook, just loud enough for only the both of them to hear. “Are you worried about Hangyul-hyung?”

The oldest sighed and nodded at Yoojun’s question. If anyone knew him better than his roommate Hangyul did, it would be Yoojun. He might be less more chaotic in contrast to the other members but the 20-year-old’s strength is in his keen observation and quick-witted sense.

Minwook can still remember that day when they celebrated Bit’s birthday. They were all busy with the decorations when Yoojun asked if Minwook had some spare scissors. The older absentmindedly told Yoojun where it was so he could go get it himself, momentarily forgetting the fact that his Hangyul PC binder was inside the same drawer as his spare scissors. When he finally realized, he ran as fast as he could to his and Hangyul’s empty room, not minding the confused stares the other members threw his way as he ran frantically. When he opened the door, he was welcomed by Yoojun holding the said PC binder.

“G-Geon-ah, I-I can explain…” the oldest said, trying to catch his breath. Minwook missed the confusion that flashed from Yoojun’s eyes as he nervously fumbled for words. “Yes, I’m his fan. I’ve been his fan since… three years ago. And you know, the thing is with fans, we tend to collect these things. It’s not weird to have a PC binder these days. I know he’s my roommate now and it might look creepy that I still kept these but, I just can’t throw those away. As unusual as it may sound but, those symbolized every step of his journey, and they are valuable to me I…”

The panicking closeted fan-turned-friend of Hangyul’s didn’t realize that he forgot to breathe while he was pathetically trying to explain himself. And he probably wouldn’t even remember to breathe if Yoojun didn’t stop him from his frantic, quite unprompted confession for the sake of saving the older’s dignity. “Hyung… I didn’t open it…” Yoojun admitted, throwing his hyung an apologetic look.

Jeon Minwook hoped the earth could just swallow him whole as soon as Yoojun’s words made him realize that he literally just dug his own grave for no reason at all. And as he slumps into the floor in embarrassment, the ever so kind-hearted Yoojun smiled and put his PC binder back into the drawer.

“Don’t worry hyung, I won’t tell a soul that you like Hangyul-hyung.”

When the younger said those words innocently and seemingly believing his observation to be flawless, Minwook wanted to correct him. But just as he was about to, his own heart made him stop and fall into a what seemed like a personal realization. _Oh god did he really “like” like Lee Hangyul?_

\-----------------

The cold air welcomed the members as soon as they pushed open the doors of the restaurant. It was already 10 pm, and the day had just officially ended for the birthday celebrant. As the younger members raced towards the car, Yoojun placed a hand on Minwook’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “Don’t worry, hyung. I’m sure Hangyul-hyung is fine and will be back before midnight.” Minwook flashed the younger a grateful smile, but just as he was about to speak, they both whipped their heads at the sudden commotion the younger members made.

“A cake??! OH MY GOOOD YESSS!!” Dohyon chirped, seemingly losing control and forgetting they still have to let the birthday boy blow the cake as his hands reached for it. Thankfully, the professional cake holder foresaw the youngest’s reaction so he managed to keep it out of Dohyon’s reach.

“Yah, we have to let the birthday boy see the cake first before you devour it!” Lee Hangyul playfully scolds his dongsaeng, but still showing amusement at how accurate he predicted this reaction.

“Wow speaking of the devi–“ Yoojun comments, but before he could finish his sentence, the man beside him had already started sprinting towards the others’ direction.

Hangyul wanted to surprise Minwook. But it seems like… he was the one who got more surprised tonight. One, at the fact that he was such a pro at holding cakes, he still managed to lift it up before Minwook clashed into him in a tight embrace. And second, at the fact that he didn’t know his roommate will actually be this touched.

“Woah, careful there.” Hangyul said, playfully chuckling as he let his free hand hug Minwook back. Breaking away from the embrace, Minwook smacked Hangyul’s arm and laughed at the whole scenario. “Geez, you really can’t live without scaring the wits out of anyone, can you?” he joked, trying to hide a giddy smile from showing more of his feelings than he would want anyone to know.

“Hmm… not anyone.” The younger ‘99 liner teased, wiggling his eyes. Just right behind them, Dohyon couldn’t help but roll his eyes in amusement. As the one who’s been with Hangyul the longest, he knows so well how much Hangyul doesn’t like cheesy lines. But he reckons if Hangyul wasn’t that allergic to compliments, he could’ve just outrightly said that he cherishes Minwook and the members that’s why he’s doing this. The youngest intentionally fakes a choking sound, to which Hangyul catches immediately, earning him a warning look from the latter. Dohyon just smiled playfully and raised his hand, indicating he wasn’t gonna sell Hangyul out… yet.

\-----------------

As days go by, practicing together, laughing together, getting frustrated with one another, and confiding in each other, the two same-age friends could only grow closer. Though their personalities aren’t exactly that similar, they still complement each other. Hangyul being playful and mischievous went perfectly well with Minwook’s sweet and occasionally mischievous personality. Sometimes, the older catches himself following Hangyul’s lead and going along with his antics, only to end up shyly laughing at how silly they look. It wasn’t like him, but it still felt good to just be carefree.

They also bickered quite often. Not the chaotic cat-and-dog arguments, but the light and fluffy kind—mostly centered around who was gonna do whatever the task at hand is as the “oldest hyung”. Whenever the job had to do with something that was too cheesy for Hangyul, he’d immediately dump the responsibility on to Minwook. However, the latter believed they both should do it because technically they’re just the same age, and also because despite being 2 months older, Minwook always felt as if Hangyul was older than him. And while Hangyul lets him get away with calling him “hyung” as a joke, the younger still insists that Minwook is still technically the eldest hyung.

It was Minwook’s turn to cook lunch when he heard the doorbell rang. Since it was a Sunday, and the other members decided to sleep in or laze around before lunch in the comfort of their own rooms, he decided to look at who was at the door himself. He was about to turn the stove off when their bedroom door opened, revealing a freshly-showered Hangyul wearing his favorite Adidas shorts and plain white shirt.

“I got it.” Hangyul told Minwook, briskly walking towards the door as he roughly tries to dry his wet hair with a towel. “Are you expecting someone?” The older asked, naturally returning his focus back to the lunch he was preparing. But instead of Hangyul’s response, his question was answered when he heard the door clicking open as a familiar voice seemed to have entered their dorm.

“Yo! I brought some food for you guys! Dohyon said you haven’t had lunch yet.” the guest said. Minwook didn’t have to ask who it was. Because of the countless times he’s watched Hangyul when he was still in his former group, he knows without a doubt that the owner of that voice was the one who was always standing next to him. _Cho Seungyoun._

“Perfect timing! I was actually starting to get hungry.” Hangyul replied with the same playful tone he’s always used with his former roommate. Minwook felt a sharp yet hollow pain in his stomach that he can’t seem to explain. He knows something unpleasant was tugging at his feelings as soon as he realized who was Hangyul’s guest. But he didn’t wanna acknowledge it. If there’s one thing Minwook doesn’t like, it’s being petty for no reason.

Getting lost in his thoughts, Minwook didn’t realize he actually spaced out while he was cutting the vegetables needed for lunch. It was not until Dohyon came running out of his room, practically jumping at Seungyoun when he realized that his finger was already bleeding.

“Hyung, are you okay? Your finger is bleeding!” Muzin exclaimed, noticing the red liquid dripping from Minwook’s fingers as he passed by. The other people in the room whipped their heads towards the kitchen at the ruckus. Minwook didn’t even realize the members had already gotten out of their rooms (except for Yoojun, who was always the last one to come out for lunch).

A strong pair of hands reached for Minwook’s bleeding fingers and practically dragged him towards the sink to clean the wound with water. The cut seemed deep since the blood kept flowing, and Minwook can feel that now. _Damn it stings like hell._

“Does it hurt?” Hangyul worriedly asks, his free hand reaching for the overhead cabinet to get the first aid kit, still not letting go of his roommate’s bleeding hand. Still stuck processing whatever the hell was happening, Minwook could only shake his head in response. How the hell did Hangyul get there so fast?

Hangyul cleaned Minwook’s wound before putting a band-aid on it. He lowered Minwook’s hand, yet still didn’t let go. “Hey, let’s just eat this for later, hmm? I’ll cook. Luckily Seungyoun-hyung brought some food over so we can eat that for lunch.” He assured the older, raising his eyebrows as he looked straight into Minwook’s eyes.

Despite the softness of Hangyul’s voice and the subtle yet reassuring squeeze that he felt in his wounded hand, Minwook still felt hollow. Aside from the fact that he literally just made a fool out of himself by spacing out and cutting his finger, he also felt like he gave Hangyul, as well as Dohyon, more reason to think that Seungyoun was better than him. And he felt like shit for thinking that way. He kept telling himself to get a grip because this wasn’t a damn competition and he’s just putting too much meaning into everything, but his blasted feelings just won’t listen.

That day, Minwook skipped lunch. Instead, he went to see Yoojun in their room and watched whatever the hell he is watching. The younger even complained because Minwook snatched his headphones and literally grabbed his laptop away from him. But when Yoojun heard the echoing laughter and loud praises the people outside kept throwing at their guest, he understood. And thank god Yoojun was always so quick-witted. Cause Minwook could’ve sworn he was about to cry from feeling like such a shitty and petty person.

\-----------------

It took Hangyul two weeks to finally notice that something was wrong with his roommate. The first time he noticed it was when it happened too often that Minwook sat next to Bit instead of his usual seat next to Hangyul whenever they ate in the dorm. The younger really didn’t think much of it at first, but his suspicions grew when he noticed that Minwook no longer went along with his jokes. Instead, he would pretend to silently chew or drink water whenever Hangyul took command of the conversation during dinner.

The second time he grew suspicious of Minwook’s subtle efforts to avoid him was when he couldn’t help but observe that the latter rarely even stays inside their room anymore. He’d just come in when it was time to sleep, and then goes to hang out in the other kids’ room when he woke up during the days when they didn’t have any schedule. But it was hard to actually affirm his theory that the said roommate was avoiding him, because Minwook was still his sweet, caring self. He’d emerge out of nowhere to put ice on Hangyul’s ankle after every practice, he’d naturally arrange Hangyul’s clothes along with his as usual, and he’d even cover for Hangyul whenever it was his turn to cook dinner but too tired to do so. But Hangyul knows something is definitely going on, and he wasn’t just going to sit still and watch things unfold.

Before deciding to do something about it, Hangyul wanted solid proof for himself that Minwook was indeed avoiding him. After all, the friendship that they have established over the past months was too precious for him to waste on a misunderstood assumption. And to Hangyul’s advantage, he got partnered up with Minwook himself for their introductory Vlive.

Everything went smoothly for the vlive, really. They were able to show the fans the chemistry that they seem to have been waiting to get a glimpse of ever since the group photos were released. And for a moment, Hangyul even thought that maybe he was really just overthinking things after all. Because Minwook was back to acting like normal. His sweet smile was still impeccable, and he not only hyped up Hangyul’s jokes, he even teased the younger back. Hangyul didn’t know why but he had this unidentified feeling inside him that made him want to just stop time at that moment. So even when the staff kept telling them to end the live already, Hangyul didn’t listen.

‘Maybe I really was just putting too much meaning into things’ Hangyul wanted to assure himself. But he was proven wrong again when after the live ended, Minwook immediately stood up and headed towards the door. And the younger did not miss the way his face fell before he had left.

Being a man of action, Hangyul went after Minwook. He was about to head to the elevator when he passed by the man he was looking for, sitting by the stairs in the fire exit, arms together, and head pressed onto his folded knees. He heard Minwook sigh as if he carried the world with his shoulders. And Hangyul just stared at him, a deer in headlights.

“Jeon Minwook.” He called. The purple head’s eyes widened in shock when he realized Hangyul had just seen him and immediately stood up, faking a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Oh, Hangyul. What’s up?” Despite the perfect façade the other was showing, Hangyul was no fool. After everything he’s seen, he is now a hundred percent sure something was wrong with Minwook. But he still pushed for his plan. Holding on to a false hope that everything was fine.

“We ran out of kimchi so I asked my mom to send some. Can you come with me and get it from my brother’s apartment?” This was the one thing Hangyul knows Minwook could never turn away from even on a gloomy day. It’s one of the things that makes him so fascinating. Which is why Hangyul picked this way to test Minwook. If there really is nothing serious going on, there was no way in hell Jeon Minwook would not jump at the mention of kimchi. Especially Mrs. Lee’s. He could still remember the way Minwook almost wept at how it was the best kimchi he’s ever had in his life, or so he says.

Hangyul caught the way Minwook’s eyes lit at the news, only to immediately dim again when it seemed like he remembered something. God, he really isn’t good at hiding his emotions. Especially when it’s just the two of them. “Sorry Hangyul. I can’t come with you because PD-nim said I have to re-record some parts in Fly.”

Hangyul was unmistakably sure of it now. Minwook was hiding something, and whatever it is, he is definitely involved in this. He was able to slip his way out for the past weeks, but now, Hangyul had solid proof that he was intentionally lying to his face. Because Minwook didn’t know, there was no longer any re-recording possible. _And Hangyul knows this because he had just gotten a text from the president a couple of minutes ago that their albums were already in its physical production process._

\-----------------

Confirming was one thing, but when it came to confronting Minwook on why he was avoiding him, Hangyul didn’t know what to do. And now that Hangyul has finally caught on, it made things more awkward. Even though Minwook tried to act normal at times, Hangyul just couldn’t fully act like he doesn’t know that something’s up. And the older has probably observed that Hangyul was starting to notice his half-hearted actions, making things even more awkward for the both of them.

Little did they know, they weren’t the only ones suffering from this whole situation. Because BAE173’s third hyung silently watched them as they made a mess out of their relationship like a pair of confused chickens. Yoojun really wasn’t planning on interfering in something that wasn’t his business. But knowing his two hyungs, they’d just probably make things even worse if no one jumped in. And so, after one exhausting day of practice, he decided to approach the younger of his two hyungs.

Yoojun knows Hangyul was always the last one to leave the practice room. The older might not say it out loud, but Yoojun knows he intentionally did that so that Minwook could shower first, while also giving Hangyul the freedom to check his moves without having to hide his aching ankle since nobody else was around. But these days, instead of practicing more, Hangyul just sits down in the cold dance floor, not caring if his sweat dries up as he gets lost in his thought. Which is why, when Yoojun approached him with a cold drink at hand, he was pretty surprised.

“Yah, why are you still here?” Hangyul asked, creasing his forehead in confusion. The younger merely shrugged and smiled cheerfully, sitting down next to Hangyul. Mentally noting to talk about it slowly, Yoojun allows a couple of silent minutes pass by, subtly making Hangyul feel that there was something he would like to talk about to the older.

“You’re worried aren’t you?” Yoojun begins. “That Minnie-hyung might just hate you without you even knowing why.” Hangyul just lets out a sigh. Everything Yoojun said was right, and there’s no use denying it. For the first few days, he was just really confused why Minwook would even try to avoid him. But that confusion gradually turned into fear. What if Minwook realized that Hangyul wasn’t ‘all that’ after all? What if he was now just forcing himself to even talk to Hangyul?

“Why didn’t you just ask him why he was so distant?” Yoojun asked. Hangyul wasn’t even surprised he knew that much about what was going on. Even Dohyon asked him if he had a fight with Minwook, and if there’s anyone in the group who’s the first to notice things, it’s Yoojun. Even if he rarely goes out of his room, he still understands each member better than anyone.

“I don’t know Geon-ah. Maybe I was just scared that if I pushed him, he might just explode and be done with me. He seemed like there’s too much on his plate, and I didn’t want to force him to tell me why he’s trying to avoid me.” The older confesses.

Yoojun sighs. “He doesn’t hate you hyung. More like, he’s avoiding you because he hates himself.” Hangyul raised an eyebrow upon hearing that, visibly confused. “He feels like he doesn’t deserve to be beside you because of his… petty thoughts.”

“Petty thoughts?” If Hangyul was confused a couple of seconds ago, he was even more confused now. _What could Minwook possibly would have thought that was petty enough for him to hate himself over?_

“He felt insecure towards… Seungyoun-hyung. And not just because of that time when he saved the lunch that Minnie-hyung “ruined” or at least he believes he did, but also because he noticed that whenever you looked like you had a lot of worries, you always went out late at night with Seungyoun-hyung. And Minnie-hyung felt like he was not enough for you to confide in. This is why he hates himself. He didn’t think it was right for him to think like that because no good friend would ever measure his worth against another friend of yours. And one who’s been with you during hard times at that. That’s why he distanced himself. Because he thought that if he didn’t, he might just have more and more immature thoughts than he could control.”

Hangyul could not believe his ears. He thought about the possible things he could’ve done that have caused Minwook to avoid him over the past weeks, but this…? This never occurred to him. Hangyul reached for his neck with both of his hand, flabbergasted. The whole thing didn’t make sense. Yoojun explained it well, but to Hangyul, it won’t make sense until he hears the explanation from Minwook himself.

“Hyung.” Yoojun calls before the older could even reach the door. “Please promise me you’re already thinking rationally before you talk to Minie-hyung” Hangyul could only smile at his younger brother. He is really grateful for Yoojun. He knows he could’ve just ignored whatever it is that’s happening between him and Minwook, but he didn’t. And Hangyul knows just how much the younger cares for the team like they were his own family. _“I will, Geon. Don’t worry. I’ll fix this.”_

\-----------------

Never in Minwook’s wildest dreams did he find himself in this situation. Heart racing, palms sweaty, and eyes looking everywhere except at the man in front of him.

“Answer me. Was Yoojun telling the truth?” Hangyul asked, words commanding unlike his usual playful self. Minwook felt like the other was towering over him even though he was clearly shorter.

“Did you… really feel that way?”

_Minwook wished the ground could just swallow him right then and there._

He had just finished showering and was about to leave the room when Hangyul arrived and locked the door, stopping him from going outside. Now he’s just standing there, having a mental breakdown as Hangyul continue asking him questions. He talked to Yoojun? Oh dear, _did he…?_

“Hangyul-ah, I can…” Minwook wasn’t even done talking when Hangyul stepped closer, making him stop at the sudden lack of distance between them.

“I tried to understand Minwook-ah. I really did. But unless you tell me yourself, I won’t be able to fully comprehend why you would feel that way.” Hangyul pleaded. For the first time in weeks, Minwook braved looking at him straight in the eye.

Those eyes. Damn those eyes. It was the one thing that always made Minwook forget about everything else except the owner of those eyes. The fans kept saying that Hangyul looked like a puppy, but unless you look straight into those beautiful orbs, you can’t really tell how much more precious he is. Minwook could only sigh. _Here goes nothing._

“It all started way before you even knew me. I became a fan of yours when I saw you in The Unit. I was still a trainee back then so… I had very tough times. I think you already know this, but I jumped from company to company, always being up for debut yet never really debuting. And through it all, you served as my inspiration Hangyul-ah. I really thought I’d just be supporting you from the shadows but, fate brought us together and now we’re even roommates. From being a fan, I became your friend. And I guess, through that process I realized that I… ended up falling in love with you.”

Hangyul didn’t know how to react. **Minwook liked him?? Wha–**

“Why are you acting like you’re shocked, I thought Geon already told you.” Minwook joked, trying to alleviate the awkward atmosphere and hide the fact that he was actually extremely nervous right now.

“Yoohoo? Earth to Hangyul?” the younger snapped out of his shocked reverie when Minwook snapped his fingers in front of him. “Seriously, why do you look so surprised? Did Geon not tell you that I used to be a huge fan of yours?” he said, chuckling.

**“Minwook-ah… Geon… only told me the reason why you were avoiding me… He didn’t…”**

_Oh sht._

An owl’s eyes would pale in comparison by how big Minwook’s eyes got when the realization hit him. Yoojun didn’t tell Hangyul that Minwook had a crush on him?? Does this mean… **HE JUST CONFESSED FOR NO REASON AT ALL??**

Embarrassed as hell, Minwook turned around, buried his face in his palms and started bumping his head into the wall, lowkey wishing he would suddenly have amnesia just so he could forget the situation he just put himself into.

“Hey, you’ll hurt yourself.” Hangyul hissed, putting his hand in between the wall and Minwook’s forehead. Everything makes sense now. Why Minwook felt insecure towards Seungyoun. And why he tried to distance himself from him. It’s because the Jeon Minwook actually had feelings for him. _Hangyul smiled._

“Can you look at me, please?” Despite the cute tone in Hangyul’s voice that Minwook heard for the first time in his life, he didn’t remove his hands from his face to look at Hangyul. Like hell he would. This was all too damn embarrassing.

Hangyul sighed. “Alright, it’s my turn to explain then.” Even though Minwook wasn’t looking at him, he still held both of the other’s shoulders and look straight into his covered eyes.

“I guess to start off, I have to assure you that whatever happened at lunch when Seungyoun-hyung came over, I didn’t think the slightest bit bad of you. No one did. Though to be completely honest, all I could think of that day was if your hand was okay.” Hangyul snickered at how ridiculously cheesy he sounds, but it was true. And he thinks it was something he had to confess to ease Minwook’s worries.

“And I’m sorry if you felt like I didn’t trust you enough to confide in you when you noticed me going out with Seungyoun-hyung. But I won’t deny it, because it’s true. I really did call Seungyoun-hyung cause I needed someone to talk to.”

 _Minwook’s hands fell at that._ He didn’t even care if he had just embarrassed himself just a couple of minutes ago, cause his insides felt like they were suddenly turning. Hearing Hangyul saying it out loud hurts more than just speculating.

“I promise you Minwook-ah. If it were just about anything else, I would’ve already confided in you. But what I’m worrying about during those days, were things I couldn’t tell you because… it was about you.”

The older looked at Hangyul in both shock and confusion. But as soon as their eyes met, Hangyul just smiled at him warmly. **_“You finally looked at me.”_** He says, breathless.

The bitter feeling Minwook had earlier was suddenly replaced by butterflies. He wanted to cry at this sudden rollercoaster of events. Cautious not to jump into conclusions, he waited for Hangyul’s next words eagerly.

“I think it was a couple of months ago? I accidentally saw your PC binder when you went out with the kids to buy groceries. I was honestly shocked at that time because I didn’t expect you were my fan. But other than that, I found myself… hoping. Hoping that maybe, just maybe. Maybe I had a shot with you. You see, ever since the first time we met I’ve had a huge crush on you. Though to be perfectly honest, I hated you when I looked you up online after finding out you’ll be joining us. We were the same age and yet, you were so much taller than me.” Hangyul pauses to chuckle and shake his head at that memory. “But the moment you walked into the office and smiled, I realized you were actually… cute. And my feelings simply grew bigger the more we got to know each other. Being with you, it was different. For once I felt like I had nothing to worry about. For once I felt like, nothing could go wrong. You are such a sweet person Minwook-ah, and it hurts that you don’t know this yourself.”

If someone were to hold an apple next to Minwook’s face right now, they’d know how much it has reddened at the unexpected confession from his long-time idol and the man he likes. But Hangyul was no better. All these cheesy lines were so not him. And yet he still continued.

“I call Seungyoun-hyung to ask for advice, and sometimes just to have someone to drink with whenever I felt like my crush was starting to develop into something… more.” Hangyul held both of Minwook’s hands and looked straight into his eyes. “Minwook-ah. You don’t have to compare yourself to Seungyoun-hyung anymore. Yes, he and I already share a strong brotherly bond way before you and I even met but, you don’t have to worry about that. It’s you that I like. Hmm?” he smiled, wiping away the tears that fell from the other’s eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Hangyul chuckled, earning a blow on the arm from Minwook. The latter tried to act annoyed by Hangyul’s teasing but eventually gave up and instead, buried his face into Hangyul’s chest in a tight embrace. “God, why are you such a Lee Hangyul?”

The comment made Hangyul burst out laughing. He lightly pushed Minwook away and caressed his face. The next thing Minwook knew, Hangyul’s soft, plump lips was already against his. For a couple of seconds, he froze, still not being able to process what was happening. But when he did, he responded to Hangyul’s kiss with just as much love and innocence.

When they broke away for air, Hangyul rested his head against Minwook, still not letting go of the latter’s face.

**“I love you.”**

The two bursts out laughing the moment they realized that they said those three magic words out loud in unison.

If Minwook knew all those sleepless nights of hard practice and failures would lead him to the man of his dreams, he would go through them all over again.

Because at the end of that journey, there was a bespectacled Lee Hangyul waiting for him with open arms.

_And Hangyul felt the same._

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think T_T I badly need feedback ^^ Hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
